Blog użytkownika:Asasynek/Tablet
right Jeszcze kilka lat temu duża ilość osób nie miała pojęcia, cóż to takiego Tablet, dopiero od jakiegoś czasu urządzenia te stały się coraz bardziej popularne i często pokazywane w reklamach. Ale do rzeczy. Czym właściwie jest tablet? Zapewne większość znajdzie krótką definicję mniej więcej taką: tablet - przenośny komputer osobisty z dotykowym ekranem, o większych rozmiarach od telefonów komórkowych i palmtopów (niewielkich rozmiarów przenośny komputerek o gorszych funkcjach od tabletów). Zastosowanie tabletów thumb|236px|Samsung Galaxy Tab - jedna z najpopularniejszych marek tabletów Tablety wyposażone są w sporą liczbę funkcji, jednakże nie wszystkie tablety posiadają takie same funkcje, wszystko zależne jest od modelu i oczywiście tym samym od jego ceny. Najważniejszymi funkcjami tabletów są (jak wcześniej wspomniałem, nie wszystkie tablety mają to multum zastosowań): *możliwość wykonywania/odbierania połączeń oraz wysyłania/odbierania SMSów - nie wszystkie tablety posiadają tzw. funkcję telefonu, więc jeśli jej potrzebujesz, to najpierw upewnij się, iż tablet ją posiada, na dodatek wydaje się głupie przystawianie takiego sporych rozmiarów urządzenia do ucha, więc przy rozmowach telefonicznych w tablecie zazwyczaj korzysta się ze słuchawek (gniazdo mini Jack) *korzystanie z Internetu - WiFi lub 3G (darmowy Internet Aero2, ale wcześniej trzeba go zamówić za 20 zł + koszty przesyłki, więc w 100% darmowych nie jest, jednak w stostunku do ceny spisuje się zadowalająco), to pierwsze zazwyczaj dostępne jest w każdym tablecie, to drugie już niestety nie, więc np. w podróży może być problem z dostępem do sieci bez tego modułu. Istnieje możliwość dokupienia zewnętrznego modemu 3G, lecz to dodatkowy wydatek i korzystanie z nim jest nieporęczne *granie w gry - można znaleźć już tysiące różnorakich gierek, aczkolwiek do tych najbardziej wymagających hitów (np. GTA San Andreas, Asphalt 8 itd.) potrzebny jest tablet o dosyć dobrych parametrach *oglądanie filmów i słuchanie muzyki - chyba wiadomo o co chodzi, jednak wbudowany odtwarzacz często nie spełnia wymaganych konieczności i tym samym trzeba poszukać jakiegoś lepszego odtwarzacza wideo i muzyki *czytanie książek - tak, tablet może zastąpić czytniki eBooków, które służą głównie do czytania, a na tablecie może to być równie dobre jak i na nich (chociaż wszystko i tak zależy od jakości wyświetlacza) *robienie zdjęć oraz nagrywanie filmów - nie każdy tablet posiada aparat, a nawet jeśli posiada, to zazwyczaj nie jest on zbyt dobry *użytkowanie z różnorakich aplikacji np. do nauki (chociażby obcego języka) - bardzo przydatna rzecz, pomoc do szkoły, podszkolenie się z angielskiego, nauka teoretyczna na prawo jazdy, swój własny pamiętnik, itd. *tworzenie grafik - można znaleźć całkiem dużo aplikacji w których pokazane jest jak narysować jakiś obiekt, postać, itp. To oczywiście tylko te najważniejsze możliwości tabletów, gdyż każda z osób na własny sposób będzie korzystać z tych urządzeń. Dobór tabletu thumb|400px|Tablety do gier muszą posiadać ponadprzeciętne parametry Minimalna cena tabletu wynosi około 130 złotych, a najdroższe tablety kosztują ponad kilka tysięcy złotych. Jednak czy warto kupować najtańsze albo najdroższe tego typu urządzenia? Odpowiedź chyba każdy zna - oczywiście, że nie warto! Tablety, przykładowo za 200 złotych, które to co jakiś czas pojawiają się w Biedronce lub Tesco spełniają funkcje tabletu, jednakże jakość i wygoda funkcjonowania pozostawiają wiele do życzenia. Sam interfejs może przycinać, a co dopiero mówić o nawet średnio wymagających grach, Z kolei kupowanie bardzo drogich tabletów jest głupotą (no chyba że ktoś jest aż tak bogaty), ponieważ za tę cenę można nabyć dużo lepszy komputer stacjonarny o oczywiście potężniejszych parametrach. Optymalny tablet można kupić już za około kilkaset złotych i chociaż nie będzie on najlepszy, to jednak spełni swoją rolę. Wiadomo, cena musi iść w parze z jakością. Na co należy zwrócić uwagę przy wyborze tabletu? *Ekran - standardowo ekran tabletu to 7 cali, większe tego typu urządzenia posiadają ekrany nawet i ponad 10 calowe, jednak który jest lepszy? Od razu odpowiadam: jeżeli w tablecie przez większość czasu będziesz użytkował zazwyczaj w domu, grał w szczegółowe gry wymagające większego ekranu, oglądał filmy, czytał książki i korzystał z Internetu to dobrym wyborem będzie zakup tabletu o ekranie około 10 calowym, jednocześnie tablet taki jest mniej mobilny, czyli jeśli chcesz go przenosić, to niestety, ale raczej nie zmieścisz go w kieszeniu kurtki. Natomiat jeśli bardziej zależy ci na pozostałych funkcjach do których nie jest potrzebny duży ekran, np. słuchania muzyki, wykonywania połączeń telefonicznych, robienia zdjęć, nauki z aplikacji, itp. to wystarczy tablet 7 calowy, ponadto łatwo go schować do kieszeni kurtki (problem będzie w lecie). Oczywiście obydwa tablety mogą pełnić taką samą rolę, jednak według mnie właśnie do powyżej wypisanych czynności są odpowiednie. *Rozdzielczość - im większa, tym lepsza (powoduje lepsze zagęszczenie pikseli na ekranie). *Procesor - żeby nie zacinało itd. obecnie minimum to 2x 1Ghz *RAM - jak wyżej, zalecane minimum 1 GB *Karta graficzna - wiadomo, do gierek, więc nie może być słaba, jeśli chcecie głównie grać w gry *Internet - tablety mają WiFi, ale niektórzy wolą korzystać z 3G, więc upewnij się, że tablet posiada funkcję 3G (uwaga na zmyłkę, może być napisane, że tablet obsługuje 3G, lecz może chodzić o zewnętrzny modem 3G a nie wbudowany) *Aparat - tablety nie posiadają zbyt cudownego aparatu, a niektóre w ogóle go nie posiadają, tak czy siak tablety nie są idealne do fotografowania i nagrywania *Zewnętrzne wejścia - obowiązkowo na karty Micro SD, port mini Jack (na słuchawki), karty SIM (3G), mini USB *Pamięć wbudowana - minimum 8 GB, lecz nie myśl, że otrzymasz to 8 GB, bo tak naprawdę będzie dostępne tylko 5, a reszta została przeznaczona na system i aplikacje preinstalowane *Bateria - jedna z ważniejszych rzeczy, ale nie myśl, że nawet jeśli bateria wydaje się bardzo dobra, to jednak tak naprawdę tablet może być bardzo energożerny i bateria przez to wyczerpie się szybciej niż myślisz *Multi dotyk - czyli ekran obsługuje więcej niż kilka punktów nacisku (minimum to 2, standardem jest 5) *System - standard Android 4.0 (bez tego pewna część aplikacji może być niekompatybilna), co jakiś czas ukazują się nowsze wersje Podsumowanie Jak dla mnie nie ma wątpliwości, że dobry tablet może jednocześnie zastąpić telefon komórkowy, palmptopa, czytnik eBooków, aparat, konsolkę do gier, niektóre nawet latarkę itd. Oczywiście nie będzie w każdym z tego tak dobry jak poszczególne urządzenia, w końcu one zostały przeznaczone do konkretnego celu, lecz z pewnością będzie wszechstronny. Ale czy dla was tak samo? Chętnie poznam wasze opinie na ten temat, zarówno te negatywne, jak i pozytywne. Piszcie komentarze, jeśli macie jeszcze jakieś dodatkowe pytania lub uwagi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach